Aunt Shonda
by zashaxander
Summary: Having trouble with relationships? Friendships? Family? Work? Write to Aunt Shonda, Seattle's most famous and most successful agony aunt. A oneshot, but with almost unlimited potential for more if you enjoy it!


I had this idea while I was in the shower, I have to get on the bus to go to work in an hour and want to upload this before I leave, so here goes… (In no particular order)

* * *

AUNT SHONDA

Having trouble with relationships? Friendships? Family? Work? Write to Aunt Shonda, Seattle's most famous and most successful agony aunt.

Dear Aunt Shonda,

I just moved to the city to start a new job and I was a bit nervous so I went to a bar, got drunk, and had a one night stand with a gorgeous guy. Then I started work this morning and found that he works in the same place! I'm really attracted to him, he seems to reciprocate, and I kind of want to start something but I know workplace relationships almost always end badly… What should I do?

M

Dear Aunt Shonda,

I recently recovered from a long battle with cancer, helped by my wonderful husband and great friends. But nothing feels the same. I've even got my job back, it's like everything can go back to normal, but a big part of me wants a fresh start. I feel terrible for wanting to leave, but although my friends and family stood by me, they didn't go through what I did. I'm miserable. Should I stay anyway?

I

Dear Aunt Shonda,

My wife cheated on me. For months I told her we were done, but we work together and whenever I see her I'm reminded of just how much I still love her. We have a child together and I thought she was the woman of my dreams. She wants to try again and so do I, I think, but can I ever trust her again? And if not, can we really get back together?

C

Dear Aunt Shonda,

My girlfriend is pregnant with another man's baby. She got pregnant before we were together but she wants him to be part of the child's life. How can I stop feeling like an outsider?

A

Dear Aunt Shonda,

I went through a huge trauma a few months back and while my wife is being as understanding as she can be and trying really hard, things aren't the same and I know she looks at me differently. I really want things to work between us, I love her, but I'm doing really badly and starting to look at other women. What should I do?

A

Dear Aunt Shonda,

I'm in love with a junior member of staff, she's changed my life, but I'm a lot older than she is and in a very different place in my life. Can it work?

M

Dear Aunt Shona,

I started dating a girl I've been into for ages, we had a fling a while back and the sex was AMAZING. But now that we're together properly, despite the fact that we have great chemistry, when we get in the bedroom it's awkward and weird and just not working. I'm crazy about her, she's great, I really want it to work, but is it doomed already?

G

Dear Aunt Shonda,

I just started working with my estranged sister and she hates me. Please help.

L

Dear Aunt Shonda,

I've been having a sort of relationship with someone from work, she's amazing, gorgeous, talented… I thought she'd broken up with her ex but it seems like she still has feelings for them. But I want her! I'm just as pretty, just as fun, just as good a person, and I didn't hurt her. How can I show her that I'm the one she should choose?

L

Dear Aunt Shonda,

I had sex with one of my best friends about a year ago and it was fantastic, she's so much better than she knows, and we would have been great together. But she wasn't ready and she said some things that really hurt me so I broke it off with her and told her we were done. She was devastated but I wouldn't give her another chance. Now she's engaged to another guy and I hate it, I don't know what I'm going to do, because I'm still in love with her. Should I tell her? She might still have feelings for me, but she's promised to this other guy… Can I do that to her?

J

Dear Aunt Shonda,

I'm married to one of my work colleagues but she just did something I didn't believe she could ever do. It showed me a whole new side of her and I don't know how to cope. She broke the law, she broke all the rules, she was selfish and she ruined something I'd put years of work and energy into. She did it because there was a chance to save a life, but I still don't know if I can cope with the idea that she's capable of what she did. How can I fix this?

D

Dear Aunt Shonda,

I'm with a girl who makes me feel like I never felt before. She's changed me, she makes me so human, I've come so far… But she keeps pushing me to do things I don't want to do, like build a relationship with my estranged father. I think I might love her, but I don't know if I can deal with being pushed so much. Then again, sometimes it's her pushing me that helps me to grow. How can I find the right balance?

A

Dear Aunt Shonda,

I said something to my best friend which hurt her, and she isn't speaking to me any more. She's furious, but I also think she's a bit jealous. I've tried to mend things with her but our lives have gone in different directions. I miss her so much, but I don't know if we can ever get our friendship back. She was my person, she still is if she wants to be. I love her, I only want the best for her, but I still meant what I said. I don't know where to go from here…

C

Dear Aunt Shonda,

I'm determined to be successful at my career, but I also have two children and a husband. I had a difficult childhood because my mother was always too wrapped up in her work and her love life to have time for me. How can I keep being great at my job but not turn into my mother?

M

Dear Aunt Shonda,

I'm dead. It sucks. But the worst part is, I think you killed me…

E, D, G, H, M, L, A, H


End file.
